Auriculares
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los viajes escolares podían ser divertidos, pero no mucho cuando tenías que quedarte atrapado dos horas viajando en autobus. Toshiro tenía sus auriculares para pasar el rato y Karin... bueno, ella tenía a Toshiro.


Auriculares.

-Odio los estúpidos viajes escolares.- gruñó Karin molesta dejándose caer en su asiento junto a su mejor amigo, que la miró con una ceja en alto.

-Yo también, pero ¿puedo saber por qué no te sientas junto a tu hermana? Sabes que siempre deben dejar un asiento libre para las cajas de refresco y me gusta que sea el mío.- miró anhelante la caja de refrescos parada en medio del pasillo.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que prefieres a un montón de latas y cartón por encima de mí.- rodó los ojos. –Y Yuzu se sentó con el perdedor de Jinta, así que tengo que conformarme contigo.-

-¿Te quejas de que prefiera un objeto por encima de ti y luego dices que tienes que conformarte conmigo? Tu lógica nunca deja de asombrarme.- comentó sin siquiera mirarla, con la vista fija en su celular, como siempre. La chica simplemente bufó.

Pasaron unos minutos y se rió burlonamente al escuchar el suspiro de anhelo que lanzó su amigo de cabellos blancos cuando colocaron la caja de los refrescos en el asiento de al frente en vez de a su lado, aunque toda risa o alegría en ella murió al escuchar a su sensei decir que el viaje duraría dos horas.

¡¿Dos horas?! Eso significaba que…

Miró de reojo a Toshiro, que ya estaba sacando sus auriculares y conectándolos a su celular, seguramente listo para poner música a todo volumen, probablemente dormirse e ignorarla por el resto del viaje.

Se mordió el labio pensativamente.

Requirió mucho esfuerzo pisotear la cabeza del idiota de Jinta para que tuviera el valor de pedirle a su hermana sentarse junto a ella para así tener la excusa perfecta de sentarse junto a su mejor amigo barra chico del que estaba locamente enamorada desde primaria.

Pero todo había sido para nada, con tanto viaje por delante se aburriría como condenada solo mirándolo dormir. En realidad él era bastante lindo cuando dormía… ¡pero ese no era el punto! Quería avanzar un poco en su relación, comenzar a enviar señales de que quería algo más, y tal vez un día con suerte él dejaría de verla solo como su molesta amiga con la que jugaba futbol de vez en cuando.

Refunfuñó molesta al verlo colocarse sus auriculares, pero luego algo se le vino a la mente.

-¡Oh, maldita sea!- exclamó de pronto. -¿Cómo fui tan estúpida como para olvidar mis auriculares? Ahora me aburriré dos horas completas por idiota.- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

-No seas tan dramática, Kurosaki.- Toshiro rodó los ojos, desenganchando uno de sus auriculares y tendiéndoselo. –Simplemente compartamos los míos. ¿Te gusta la música clásica y la electrónica, verdad?- preguntó mientras la veía colocarse el auricular.

-Me encanta.- sonrió al escuchar la primera canción de su lista de reproducción comenzar a sonar.

Siempre la sorprendía los contrastes que existían en este chico porque ¿quién demonios hacía una lista de música electrónica y clásica en un solo lugar? De alguna forma esos pequeños detalles solo la enamoraban todavía más.

Y claro, cuando él se inclinó para recostarse contra la ventana, el largo no muy extenso de su auricular la obligó a inclinarse también y darle la excusa perfecta para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Creyó que la regañaría de todos modos, pero se mantuvo en silencio, elevando más sus esperanzas de que algún día su amistad se convirtiera en algo más.

Una vez segura de que él no estaba mirando, tomó sus auriculares que habían estado colgando de su bolsillo y los arrojó en dirección a Yuzu, que estuvo sentada en el asiento frente a ella asomando la cabeza discretamente para observar su interacción todo el tiempo. Yuzu de inmediato tomó los auriculares y los escondió con una sonrisa y un guiño de complicidad.

Ya segura de que sus auriculares estaban ocultos, ajustó más el auricular de Toshiro y se acurrucó felizmente contra su hombro, totalmente convencida de que esto era un gran avance.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Aquí tienen otra cosita corta porque... pues porque puedo :v

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

Merezco un review? :'3

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
